The present invention relates to an improved device for sensing or detecting the power applied by an user to a room pedalling apparatus or "bicycle".
As is known there are presently used, for therapeutical purposes, specifically designed tools or devices which essentially consist of bicycle structures, without wheels and supported by two pairs of forks.
Also known is the fact that the mentioned tools or implements comprise a pedalling assembly effective to drive a flywheel, through a chain transmission, said flywheel being braked according to the user needs.
The mentioned pedalling implements, in particular, are usually provided with a speedometer and optional odometer, which, as it should be apparent, is able of providing only a display about the revolving speed of the flywheel.